My Brightest Hour
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Matt Hardy's outlook on life has become cloudy but once his past love resurfaces to save him, they may just find solace in saving each other. Matt Hardy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Coby MP3 Song Fic Challenge  
Pairing: Matt Hardy/Melony  
Type: Short fic  
Title: My Brightest Hour  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: M for situations/language  
Summary: Matt's outlook on life has become cloudy but once his past love resurfaces to save him they may jut find solace in saving each other.

Chapter one: Self-Pity

* * *

Cameron, North Carolina

The massive living room was cold and dark. But he didn't care as he rolled over on the couch and opened his eyes. He didn't know what was more annoying, the burning of his eyes or the throbbing of his head. He managed to roll off the couch and sit up kicking an empty bottle of vodka out from under his foot. His house was a mess but he didn't care about that either now.

Since being injured and out of a job for the past seven months, Matt Hardy found himself on the wrong side of everything in life. His friends had their own lives and only came to hang out when he had a party. Jeff was busy moving up the ladder and was getting a shot at the World Heavyweight Title not that Jeff wanted to hang around his big brother anyways. After all if was Jeff that pointed out Matt's attitude had become less than pleasant.

So with that, Matt had turned to doing what he seemed to do best when he had nothing but self-pity to wallow in. He locked the doors, turned off the phones and cracked open the grey Goose Vodka and followed it with a few beers. And if that run out he would drink whatever else was on hand. And there was always something to drink in his house. The only place he had been the past week was to pay bills, get some dog food for Lucas and buy more liquor.

Matt stumbled into the kitchen and let Lucas out before pulling a bottle of V-8 out of the refrigerator. He needed to nurse his hangover before he started drinking again. The red light on his answering machine blinked repeatedly alerting him to new messages. He knew it was Jeff and maybe Shannon calling to make sure he was still alive and on not continuing in his downward spiral. Matt chose to ignore the blinking light and downed his V-8 before heading to the shower.

-----------------------------------

Jeff and Shannon stood in front of the monitors in the Raleigh-Durham airport waiting for the flight information to be updated. They were worried about Matt and were on the verge of putting him in rehab, which is what Shane and their dad suggested. However, both Shannon and Jeff figured they would give it one last try to save Matt from his own demons by resurrecting one from his past.

----------------------------------------

Matt fresh from the shower pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and rand a brush through his hair and pulled it back in a ponytail even though it was still wet. He refused to look in the mirror, the fact that he could feel his muscles deteriorating every second he was out of the gym was enough to deter him from ever looking into a mirror that and the fact that he wasn't ready to ask himself why he was doing this to himself. He would rather bury the answer down in his subconscious and under a fifth of vodka and a six-pack.

He made his way down stairs and to the kitchen where he called Lucas in and fed him before pouring himself a drink and sitting down at his kitchen table. He looked around at the messy counters and dirty dishes in the sink. And took a long drink from his glass. The blue walls were empty of any artwork or pictures. Even the pictures from the fridge had been removed. It was then that his subconscious admitted to him what he had been denying. Since he had been stuck there all alone for months on end with only his thoughts to keep him company, he had been plagued by dreams, nightmares, and most of all memories all of her.

There was no reason why he should be thinking of her.

No reason at all.

Except today would have been their four year anniversary had they stayed together. But of course, fate wouldn't have it that way. Instead, two and a half years ago, he took advantage of the fact that she would always be there, so he thought, and he stopped paying her any attention. He stopped taking her out, stopped doing the little things that he use to and she felt underappreciated. Eventually she grew tired of being, what he later realized, was the equivalent of a personal assistant and she left.

She didn't just leave. She packed up and moved halfway around the world to Italy leaving only a letter in her absence. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He accused her of everything he was guilty of. "_You're being childish and selfish. We can work this out."_ He shouted to her voicemail. _"You can't just throw away two years together. Mel, you need to get your priorities straight. I'm doing all I can to make this right but you have to return my calls."_

He had been a complete ass. He pushed her away, let their relationship fall through the cracks. As the famous saying goes, he dropped the ball. He downed the rest of his Grey Goose and poured another full glass. Matt grabbed his glass and headed out on the deck. It had been awhile since he last talked to her. She still sent him postcards every once in awhile and he could always count on a birthday present from her and they each sent presents at Christmas. But he hadn't seen her since she left his house that rainy night.

They both had moved on with their lives so their was no need in drudging up the past. It was in reality a little to painful which was one reason he initially decided to drown himself in a sea of alcohol.


	2. Memories

Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina- The airport

Jeff sat on the edge of his chair waiting for Shannon to get back with their coffee. Jeff wasn't exactly a fan of coffee but he needed something to get him through the next few hours. He had been on the road all week and worried about his big brother. He hadn't seen Matt this upset and depressed since their mother died and that was so long ago. Jeff knew that there was more to what Matt was going through than just his injury and being out of work. He actually suspected that it had a lot to do with him never getting over Melony.

Even though Matt dated after Mel left him, his heart was never truly over her. Jeff warned his brother to take some time to heal to work on his personal demons. Nevertheless, Matt did what he always did when faced with an emotional issue. He buried himself in his work and forgot to take care of himself, which was why he was injured now.

"Hey man, what's up?" Shannon asked as he handed Jeff the cup of coffee and sat down beside him.

Jeff shook his head and leaned back in the chair before raking his hand across his wearied face. "I'm hoping bringing her here doesn't push Matt further off the deep end."

"Do you really think he get worse?"

Jeff shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"Besides I think seeing her will make him clean up real quick. Those two need each other although neither of them will ever admit to it."

"When I called Mel she didn't seem to sound too desperate. I mean, she's got a house, her own restaurant and she has a guy in her life." Jeff wondered why he felt the need to debate when he knew Shannon was right. He blamed it on being grouchy due to his lack of sleep.

"I didn't say she was desperate. I said she needed Matt as much as he needs her." Shannon glanced at the clock on the wall and leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. "They were in love at one point and you don't just throw a love like that away. Matt realizes that he messed up that's why he decided 'not to date' after he dumped that last bimbo."

Jeff stood up deciding to check the schedule again after glancing at the clock. "Her plane is landing now. Let's head toward the gate."

--------------------------------------------

It wasn't quite six o'clock in the evening when Matt poured the last out of the vodka into his glass and through the empty fifth into the trash and grabbed his fifth beer from the fridge. He was fully intoxicated but the pain in his heart was eating him alive. He stumbled up the stairs and into his bedroom where he collapsed on the floor, reached under the bed and pulled out an old shoebox. It was cliché and corny but he never could bring himself to throw out the letters she had written him. He flipped the top open and picked up the photograph that was lying on the top. He remembered the day it was taken. Despite hours of protest, he had managed to get her to agree to go to a local mud derby. They both ended up a little intoxicated and extremely muddy but happy as the picture of them showed. They were covered in mud from head-to-toe, hugged up with huge smiles on their faces as her head rested on his chest. It was his favorite picture of them together. He laid it the bed, pulled out a random letter, and started reading it but not before he downed a beer.

------------------------------

Melony stepped of the plane and made the short walk down the tunnel. She was nervous and questioning why she had agreed to this in the first place. Sure, she still cared about Matt but she was probably the last person he wanted to know about his demise. After all, he was proud and driven by his ego. Therefore, it would be detrimental for him to be seen in the shape Jeff said he was in. She nervously adjusted the strap of her carry on bag and tucked her ticket in her purse. She stepped out into the airport amid a sea of faces but she recognized Jeff immediately. He was busy talking to Shannon so he didn't notice her as she took a moment to take the sight of him in. Somehow, he seemed older yet still as boyish as ever. As she was admiring the man who was like a brother to her, they spotted her and ran over to greet her.

"Mel!" Jeff hugged her tightly followed by Shannon.

"Boys please. There's enough love for everyone." She laughed and turned to pinch Shannon's cheeks. "I see you've still got the baby face going for you squirt."

"We are the same height Mel it just so happens you live in Prada heels all the damn time."

"Don't hate on the Prada baby." She turned her attention to Jeff. "It's been too long huh?"

Jeff solemnly nodded his head. "Yes it has sis."

"How bad is he Jeff?" Mel asked with concern as she sat her bag down on the floor.

"I've never seen him like this Mel. He has all but given up on life. He's pitiful and he won't listen to anyone or me. Dad can't even stand to go over there anymore."

"You guys know I want to help but I'm not sure Matt is going to take too well to seeing me."

"Don't worry about what Matt wants. His ass is in this mess cause none of us have the heart to crack down on him like we know you can. So get your game face on and unleash your bitchy inner Italian and let's do this."

"Wow Shannon, I'm not sure what to say to that." Mel laughed and grabbed her bag. "Ok, let's get a move on before I change my mind."


	3. Drowning in a Sea of Regret

The ride through the countryside was nerve racking to say the least. It gave Melony the cover of darkness to shield her concern and the quiet to think about the last time she had seen Matt. In reality, it had been years ago, postcards ago, and memories ago but in her heart, it was seconds ago. Tears threatened to spill as she recalled his pleas, his brown eyes bloodshot. She sucked in a deep breath as her own demons started to surface.

She blamed herself for Matt's addiction; she blamed him for her addiction. He was her crutch, her enabler because he was her addiction. She on the other hand drove him to drink and she knew and accepted this.

They pulled up to the mansion that she remembered all too well. Anxiety set in and she reached for the bottle off pills in her purse only to stop herself. She needed to come to reality with no help. Jeff shut the engine off and turned to face her placing his hand gently on her knee. "Are you sure you feel up to this? Honestly I don't know what kind of shape he's going to be in."

Mel took a deep breath and exhaled. She put a smile on her face trying to convince Jeff and herself that she was ready to walk through that door and take Matt on. Inside she was a wreck; her body was trembling as she willed her legs to move. "I'll be fine Jeff. I just hope Matt doesn't react too badly to seeing me after all this time."

"I think he'll be happy to see you both of you since he'll probably be so drunk that he'll see two of you." Shannon quipped.

Shannon was the first one out of the car and was immediately greeted by Lucas who was barking and running circles around Shannon. Jeff and Mel walked around the car and Mel bent down to pick him up. Lucas kept barking and licking her face.

"Matt?" Shannon called out figuring he wasn't too far behind as he never let Lucas outside unless he was near by. "Matt?" Shannon called again as he walked around back. The lights were on around the hot tub and music was blaring from the sound system. However, there was no sign of Matt. The song playing was the same song playing the night she left Matt. Mel remembered it quite well as she and Matt seemed to always have music playing and that particular song had been one of her favorites at the time but she hadn't listened to it since. Mel put Lucas down on the ground as Jeff made his way back around front to open the door. She followed Shannon up the steps to the deck and that's when they both noticed Matt submerged under water in the hot tub. Melony and Shannon ran up the remaining steps and Shannon jumped in the tub struggling to pull Matt out while Mel stood there motionless tears streaming down her face.

"Oh God Shannon, is he breathing?"

Shannon struggled to hold Matt's dead weight up as he checked for a pulse. "Yeah, he's just unconscious."

Mel moved into the hot tub and grabbed Matt's lower half as Shannon looped his arms under Matt's arms just as Jeff came out the back door.

"What the fuck?" Jeff let the door slam behind him as Shannon fell backwards with the weight of Matt crashing down on him. Matt let out a groan and water ran from his mouth.

"Fucking bastard passed out in the hot tub. We made it just in the nick of fucking time."

Jeff stood over Matt and without warning slapped the shit out of his older brother. Matt moaned enough to let everyone know he was alive yet totally out of it. "Help me get his dumb ass inside." Jeff grabbed Matt's arms not bothering to even lift him off the ground opting instead to drag his lifeless body across the floor.

Melony waited until the guys made it inside before she broke down in sobs. There was no amount of warning that could have prepared her for how bad off Matt was. Seeing his limp body sinking into the water was something she just couldn't get out of her head.

Her first thought was that he was dead.

Her second thought was that she wasn't ready to live her life without him.

She sat down on the edge of the hot tub and buried her head in her hands. At this point Mel was almost certain she had bitten off more than she could chew.

"Hey, you ok?" Jeff sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She shook her head. "No." She let the tears flow as her body rocked with the sobs. Jeff tried his best to comfort her.

"Come on Mel, you're stronger than this. Matt will be fine once he sleeps it off, then we'll shape his ass up."

"I didn't know it was this bad."

"To be honest I didn't know it was either. But I think I know what set off tonight's episode."

"What?" Mel asked as she swiped away the tears.

Jeff took her hand in his and his eyes met hers. "Mel, you know if the world was right you would be my sister-in-law right now. My brother loves you. I love you. And right now, we all need you. So go on up to Matt's room and get some rest. You'll find the answers that you need."

Mel gave him a questioning glance but shrugged it off as Jeff being Jeff. "Are you and Shannon going to stay with Matt?"

"Yeah, we're going to clean up the mess and try to rid the house of all alcohol. It's not going to be easy the next few days but hopefully we'll manage to accomplish something."

Mel stood up to leave but not before she gave Jeff a hug. "I'm sorry Jeff. I know this is hard on you. I have some things to figure out but I promise I won't leave here until I know he's ok."

"I know. Now go get some rest." Jeff kissed her on the cheek and watched her walk into the kitchen and up the stairs. He felt bad for sending her blindly into the mess Matt had left in his bedroom but he knew it was the only way to get her to realize the main thing that sent Matt into this tailspin. Sure, his injury was part of it but with the injury matt had too much time on his hands. Too much, time to think and wallow in self-pity. Matt needed her and she needed him too bad Jeff was the only one to see this.

-------------------------------

Melony wished she had gotten her luggage out of the car but she had enough stuff in her carryon to last her until the morning. All she wanted to do now was take a shower and try to erase the image of Matt from her mind. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why Jeff was sending her to Matt's room when she would feel more comfortable in one of the guest rooms. She made it to the top of the stairs and opened the first door on the left and it was just as she remembered it. Matt's bedroom painted a dark red with all sorts of crosses adorning the wall. Including the one she had sent him last Christmas. The room was a mess. Empty beer and vodka bottles littered the floor and then she spotted the letters, cards, photographs and other memorabilia scattered across the bed. She sat down and picked up a picture lying on top. It was the same picture Matt had held in his hands just a few hours earlier.

A smile spread across her face but quickly faded. She gathered up the stuff and replaced it in the shoebox. She then proceeded to pick up the empty bottles, dirty clothes and empty food wrappers. Mel collapsed on the bed deciding to put the shower off until the morning. She fell into a fitful sleep riddled with nightmares. When she finally awoke, the sun was set high in the sky indicating it was at least noon. She sat up on the bed only to find Shannon quietly rummaging threw Matt's dresser. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me. How's Matt?"

Shannon shook his head. "He's sober but being a complete and total ass."

"Does he know I'm here?"

"No."

She removed the covers and got out of bed. "This is fucked up all the way around Shannon. Matt is fucked up. I'm fucked up and you guys are fucked up for not telling him."

"Mel you don't know the half of how fucked up things are. Matt didn't pass out last night by accident. He knew what he was doing."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Shannon walked towards the door and stopped short. "He tried to kill himself."

"What are you talking about?"

"He mixed vodka, beer, pain killers and sleeping pills while he was in the hot tub. He knew he was going to pass out if not die. So he thought the drowning would finish him off."

Mel couldn't believe what she was hearing and she wasn't sure how to respond. So she was thankful when Shannon left the room saying that they were about to order lunch.

"I'll be down in a minute." Once he left the room, she jumped in the shower and let the hot water pound against her flesh. She turned off the water and opened the window. She was suffocating and the walls were closing in on her. She reached for the bottle of pills and felt like such a hypocrite. She popped two of them in her mouth and took a sip from her water bottle. Some people thought of anxiety as an excuse to pop pills and she was one of those people until she started experiencing attacks.

She carefully applied her make up and pulled her still damp hair up in a clip. She tried to shake away her nerves as she pulled on a simple t-shirt and jeans. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops and headed back into Matt's bedroom where Jeff was waiting. His eyes were bloodshot and she knew he hadn't slept all night. She felt a pang of guilt but more anger than anything. Jeff sat on the edge of the bed. "We ordered pasta, salads and sandwiches from the little Greek restaurant that you use to love."

"Thanks Jeff." She paused before straightening her spine and walking towards the door. "So you guys want to hide out or do you want to be there for the showdown."

"I'm going to hang out up here for a while. I just don't have the strength to deal with this right now. Last night, Matt was going on and on about life and how it had ended for him. I can't stand to see my big brother like this Mel. You're the only one that I can trust. Please help him. Make him see what's he's doing to himself and the ones that love him."

Mel nodded her head. "Take a nap Jeff I've got this under control. I'll wake you if I need you." A silence settled between them, as they seemingly understood. Jeff laid his head on the pillow and Melony threw the wool comforter over him and turned the light out as she headed out the door shutting it behind her.


	4. For You

-For You

Melony walked down the stairs carefully as she could here Shannon and Matt in the kitchen carrying on a conversation. Lucas let out a bark and she shushed him. He ran over to the couch and settled into his favorite spot. She took in a deep breath and exhaled as she made her way to the kitchen. She willed her all her inner strength as she stood in the doorway.

"Hello Matt."

His face registered a million different feelings: shock, embarrassment, happiness, anger. Matt's face was pale and he had circles under his eyes but he still looked good. Slowly he stood up and made his way to her, Matt took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here Mel?"

She returned his hug taking a moment to savor the scent of his skin. Her spot, he use to call it when they snuggled in bed and her head would nuzzle into his neck. Her spot was something she needed right now, as much as he needed to hold her close. They stood neither saying a word as their breathing fell in sync. It seemed like forever before they broke loose and she took a step back. 

"Matt." She practically whispered his name as if she was seeing a ghost and after last night, it was a real possibility. "What are you doing to yourself?"

His head dropped. And for a moment, she swore he looked just like a little boy who was being scolded. She wanted to reach out and comfort him but his choices were causing her to half to play hardball. "Matt, you could have died last night!" 

"Don't you think I know that? What do I have to live for?"

"Your family, they need you Matt. Your friends, your career…" She paused. "I need you."

Matt shook his head. "You don't need me. Look at me…"

"I am." She reached out and grabbed his hand locking it in hers. "I didn't come all this way to watch you die. And before you get any ideas I'm staying until you beat this."

Lucas let out a bark much to the relief of Matt who made his way to the sliding door to let him out. About that time the front doorbell rang and she suspected it was their food being delivered. She was fully aware now that Shannon had disappeared and Jeff was still asleep upstairs. Mel reached into her back pocket and thankfully had a hundred dollar bill. She opened the door accepted the box of food and paid the man. 

She barely managed to carry the heavy box into the kitchen and set it on the table when Jeff and Shannon came down the stairs. "Where's Matt?" Jeff questioned as he wiped his eyes sleepily.

Even though he was out of sight, she knew where Matt was. "You guys go ahead and eat. I'll go find him."

Jeff wanted to protest but thought better of it. So he just nodded and she was out the door. 

--------------------------

She found him right where she knew he would be, sitting on the bank of the lake he and Jeff had dug for their dad a few years ago for Father's Day. She sat down next to him and watched as Lucas walked along the waters edge. "Shannon ordered food from the little Greek place, if you're hungry."

"I'm not."

She sighed. "You need to eat Matt. You've got to keep your strength up. You know you're body's not going to react well when it realizes there's no alcohol in the bloodstream."

He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I know. I really don't want you to see me like this."

"I'm not going anywhere Matt. I came for you and I'm not leaving until I know you have overcome this."

"What if I don't want you to leave?"

Her heart skipped a beat and the butterflies she had been fighting stirred in her stomach. There was no denying her love for Matt and she was stupid if she dare tried. She wanted to save him because in doing so she was saving herself. "Then I won't."

Silence settled between them. She wondered if she would stay and give it all up for the man sitting next to her. And he wondered if he was worthy of asking her to stay.

They sat together for the longest before Mel stood and reached out a hand to help Matt up. "I'm starving and I really want to get back before they eat everything."

Matt was slow getting to his feet. "Will you really stay?"

"Will you really sober up?"

They stood face-to-face, brown eyes meeting blue. "I will for you."

"Then I'll stay Matt, for you."

Together they walked back to the house with Lucas happily leading the way. 


End file.
